1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting structure for an armrest of a chair that is adjusted easily to position the armrest securely.
2. Description of the Prior
Conventional adjusting structures for an armrest of a chair is used to adjust a vertical movement of the armrest, a movement thereof in X axis, and a movement thereof in Y axis, however, they are complicated to be operated easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.